


And A Sushi New Year

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, featuring komaeda and nanami being silly (again), supposed to be a kamuhina birthday fic but i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Hinata decides that he wants to spend the first day of the New Year eating sushi, so he drags Kamukura to a conveyor sushi restaurant for a special date.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	And A Sushi New Year

“Happy birthday, Izuru! And Happy New Year!” Hinata’s voice rang loud and clear as he pulled the blankets off Kamukura, who had just been awoken by the sound of their alarm. They had gone to the shrine the night before and stayed past midnight, so this was the second time Hinata had greeted him today.

“Good morning,” Kamukura replied, and Hinata gave him a shocked look as if to say, _‘that’s all?’_. “Happy birthday.” Kamukura added after he received some satisfaction from Hinata’s surprised expression.

Hinata’s face relaxed as he grinned. He was in a rather good mood today, as normally he was extremely moody in the mornings. Was this the significance of a ‘birthday’? Or perhaps because it was the start of a new year?

To Kamukura, it felt like just another day, but he did feel a miniscule stirring in his chest as his boyfriend tried to drag him out of bed.

“Izuru, what should we do today?” Hinata asked as Kamukura finally sat up. “It’s our birthday, so we should celebrate! Anything you wanna do?”

Kamukura shook his head. He had thought about it before, but no matter how long he thought about it he did not have any preference. As long as he could spend it with Hinata, he would be fine.

“No, huh… Then, um, I wanna eat sushi today!” Hinata declared, before looking away as a small blush creeped onto his cheeks.

 _So he had been craving sushi_. Kamukura raised an eyebrow. He had no idea why Hinata felt embarrassed by that but he decided it was not such a big deal. It would be more interesting if there were things he could not figure out.

“Okay.” Kamukura nodded nonchalantly. “However, the fish market is not open today. You should have informed me yesterday.”

“Huh?” Hinata gave him a pensive look, before the realisation hit him. “Uh, oh… you’re right… It’s New Years Day…” Hinata scratched his head awkwardly.

However the look on Hinata’s face showed that he still really wanted to eat sushi and nothing else, so Kamukura did not bother to suggest eating something else. If his boyfriend wanted sushi, he would get sushi.

“Well, we could look around the mall… There has to be _one_ sushi restaurant still open! If not, then… I guess we’ll have to eat something else…” Hinata sounded almost dejected.

Kamukura checked the time. Unfortunately, they were nowhere near the ocean, otherwise Kamukura would have headed out to catch some fish himself. “We should get ready.”

“Yeah. I’ll go shower now!” Hinata leaned over to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek and went to get his clothes.

Kamukura grabbed his hair and tugged it down to cover his unreadable expression.

———

As expected, the mall was bustling with crowds doing some New Year’s shopping. Kamukura used this as an excuse to grip his boyfriend’s hand tightly so that they would not get separated.

Hinata looked at the directory. “There’s a few sushi places here!”

Kamukura looked around. Sure enough, there were some sushi restaurants around them, but they appeared to be closed for the day.

“There’s more upstairs… there has to be one that’s open right?” It was a rhetorical question, but Hinata gently pulled Kamukura up the escalator.

It was way too packed. Kamukura attempted to squish himself closer to Hinata to avoid touching anyone else.

“I-Izuru, it tickles.”

Ah, his hair had poked Hinata a bit.

Brushing them away, Hinata giggled slightly at Kamukura’s discomfort at being surrounded by people.

“Hajime.” Kamukura mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Watch out.”

At that moment a kid ran headfirst into Hinata’s legs, causing him to trip. Of course, Kamukura caught him elegantly, pulling Hinata up so his face was mere inches away from his own.

“You totally knew that guy was gonna crash into me didn’t you?!” Hinata accused as he pulled away and rubbed his thigh, though Kamukura could tell he wasn’t too mad.

“This is what happens when you can’t keep your eyes off me.” Kamukura stated, causing Hinata to frown in embarrassment.

“Anyway! Sushi. Let’s find sushi!” Hinata looked away as he headed on a quest for sushi. Kamukura observed the area as well, it seemed like most of the sushi restaurants were closed, except one at the far end of the mall.

Kamukura could make out a small line forming at the entrance already - no doubt other families had the same idea. Plus, it was almost lunchtime, so the restaurant would no doubt be packed if they took any longer.

Tugging on Hinata’s arm, Kamukura pointed at the restaurant. Hinata squinted as he tried to make out what it was.

“Oh! That’s one of those rotating sushi restaurants!” Hinata’s voice had a hint of childlike excitement. “Is it open?”

“There are people queueing, so I assume so.”

“Then let’s go!” Hinata took the lead again as he dragged Kamukura over, and he walked faster when he saw the queue increasing.

Kamukura glanced at the posters on the wall. Apparently, for every 5 plates, you get a chance to spin a gacha and get some sort of cheap toy.

Could Hajime be interested in something like that?

Either way, the two of them quickly made their way over to the restaurant and after a brief moment of hesitation upon seeing the crowd, Hinata stepped into the line with Kamukura behind him.

Now begins the waiting game. How boring, but out of the corner of his eye Kamukura managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar person at the counter while Hinata was distracted by some New Year's concert going on downstairs.

That white hair, pale complexion and sickening face could only belong to one person unlucky enough to be stuck working on New Year’s Day. Kamukura narrowed his eyes at the sight of the person who was unfortunately his classmate, but perhaps he might be able to use him to his advantage.

As Hinata bobbed his head to the tune of whatever some idol group was singing downstairs, Kamukura slipped away from the queue and appeared in front of Komaeda, who let out a surprised gasp when he saw him.

“Oh, Kamukura-kun! When did you…”

Kamukura ignored his confused words and spoke cooly, “I placed a reservation here earlier.”

“Huh?” Komaeda was understandably bewildered, and he flipped through the guestbook hastily. “Ah, I don’t think there’s anyone by the name of Kamukura Izuru…”

Of course there wasn’t. Kamukura’s piercing red eyes did not waver as he stared straight through the doubly unfortunate clerk.

“It’s under the name ‘Hinata’,” Kamukura mumbled, watching as Komaeda’s eyes trailed down to the guest book again.

The ‘common’ name that Hinata always complained about would come in handy today. The odds of there being a person who made a reservation with the name ‘Hinata’ was high.

“Oh, there is a ‘Hinata’, but…”

Kamukura cocked his head to one side innocently. “Then what is the problem.”

Komaeda chuckled. He was clearly trying to keep his composure, but even he would get nervous if Kamukura Izuru was glaring at him.

“I’m pretty sure Kamukura-kun did not make a reservation… I’m sorry, but I can’t let you in like that. Even if it’s Kamukura-kun.”

Kamukura gave him a stony glare as he walked (sulked?) back to rejoin his boyfriend. Komaeda had the feeling like his life might be compromised later, but there was no way he could just let Kamukura cut the queue even if he was threatening him.

So Komaeda had failed to be of use. Whatever. Kamukura slipped back into his position besides his partner, who had gotten bored of staring at the stage and was looking through his phone instead.

Upon returning, Kamukura gave his boyfriend a little nudge.

“Uwah, Izuru… where did you go just now?”

“I saw a familiar person working at the counter.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow as he peered at the counter, and sure enough, Komaeda was still there attending to some customers.

“I didn’t know he was working?”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that person.”

Hinata gave Kamukura an exasperated look. “...Are you jealous?”

“Please do not even joke about that.”

Kamukura gave him a grave expression that Hinata had never seen before.

“Haha, okay…” Hinata trailed off. He still had no idea why Kamukura seemed to have some kind of grudge against Komaeda, but he didn’t really feel like asking.

Instead, since they were both probably bored out of their minds, Hinata suggested they play some games to pass the time.

“Let’s have a thumb war!” Hinata exclaimed, grabbing Kamukura’s hand and sticking out his thumb in preparation.

Kamukura briefly thought about letting Hinata win for once, but he especially liked Hinata’s frustrated face so he decided to utterly destroy him for the umpteenth time.

His fingers gently clasped around Hinata’s, and as soon as his partner had counted down to 0 Kamukura’s thumb whizzed around and promptly squashed Hinata’s.

“10, 9, 8, 7…” Kamukura counted painfully slowly while maintaining eye contact with Hinata, as he struggled to wiggle his thumb out of Kamukura’s superhuman grasp.

“Ow ow ow ow!” Hinata wheezed and Kamukura continued to count, his thumb not letting up for even a second.

“3, 2, 1, half, a quarter…”

“Okay, okay, you win! Geez!”

Satisfied, Kamukura loosed his grasp and Hinata yanked his hand out from Kamukura’s hand prison and torture chamber, shaking it. Despite his cries, Hinata had a smile on his face.

Very cute.

“Izuru won again, huh…” Hinata mumbled, before gently holding Kamukura’s hand again. “Your hands are so strong…” Hinata stroked his boyfriend’s fingers.

A weird sensation shot up Kamukura’s back as he instinctively held his breath.

?!?

Hinata’s face was slowly heating up as his stroking motion slowed down as well as the thought of how embarrassing his actions were slowly dawned on him.

In order to regain some sort of control, Kamukura leaned in for a kiss. Perhaps it could also be considered payback for the impromptu kiss that morning.

Hinata gasped, and sure enough his face had turned completely red. Kamukura’s beating heart (which he was not aware was beating quicker than usual) gradually slowed down to its normal rate.

At that moment, some people started trickling out of the restaurant, and the line started moving again. Still holding on tightly to his boyfriend, Hinata shuffled forward and soon they were the next to be escorted in.

“A table for two?” Komaeda asked. “Ah, and it slipped my mind earlier, but I wish you two a happy birthday!” He remained cheerful despite Kamukura glaring daggers at him.

“T-thanks,” Hinata replied, still embarrassed from earlier. “And yeah. A table for two.”

Komaeda continued smiling. “This way,” he said as he led the way to his table. Hinata could make out some beads of sweat forming on his face, probably because Kamukura was looking at him like a predator.

Hinata gently pushed Kamukura into the seat and sat down opposite him. After noticing that Kamukura was trying really hard to not talk to him, Hinata gave Komaeda another thanks and waved him off.

Sure Komaeda could be troublesome sometimes, but he was not _that_ bad, right? Maybe Kamukura was angry because of something that happened just now?

“No, he is _that_ bad.” Kamukura spoke up, and Hinata yelped in shock that he had somehow read his mind.

“I-is he?!” Not knowing how to react, Hinata just continued the conversation.

“Yes.” Kamukura’s eyes darted to the side. “I won’t forgive him for what he said about Hajime.”

“About… me?” Hinata was struggling to remember. Sure, they argued a lot, but Hinata still did not entirely hate him.

“For calling Hajime a talentless reserve course student. I won’t forgive him.”

 _Coming from the guy who looked down on talentless people too…_ Hinata thought, but decided not to say anything. Either way, it made him feel happy that Kamukura was so… angry on his behalf, or something?

It made him feel loved.

Ah wait, if Kamukura could read minds, then did he know what Hinata had just thought about?

Thankfully, Kamukura had turned his attention to the monitor on the desk, displaying some of the famous sushi as well as a small animation of the gacha machine.

“Oh, if you buy 5 plates, you get a chance to win a prize!” Hinata explained.

Kamukura already knew that, of course, but he made an ‘oh’ sound as if he had just heard about it from Hinata.

Hinata tapped on the screen, and a menu popped up. “We can order stuff from here too.” Hinata flicked through the menu before deciding it was more fun to grab plates off the conveyor belt instead.

Kamukura sat back and observed as his boyfriend carefully deliberated over which sushi he wanted. His eye widened considerably as a plate of fatty tuna approaced them.

Knowing that Hinata would take too long deciding because of the price, Kamukura swiped it off the conveyor and placed the plate in front of his partner’s shocked mouth.

“...My treat.” Kamukura said.

Hinata gulped and nodded as he admired the tuna sushi in front of him. With a slight tremble, Hinata picked up a piece of sushi, took a deep breath and…

… presented it to Kamukura?

“T-there’s two pieces, so…!”

Kamukura’s eye darted away as he slowly parted his mouth to allow his boyfriend to plop the sushi into his mouth.

If he had to describe the taste… well, it was fatty, but the tuna must have been frozen and sitting in the kitchen for a bit too long. Not that it mattered to Kamukura, who did not get any sort of enjoyment from tasting anything.

He watched as Hinata put the sushi into his mouth as well, and a blissful sigh escaped his lips as he chewed. For Hinata, who rarely got the chance to eat such things, as long as he was happy, then Kamukura would be satisfied.

“So… good…” Hinata took a sip of some water. Then he looked at the conveyor in an attempt to get something for Kamukura.

This time, Kamukura just watched and let him pick out some sushi - different types of fish, shrimp, and imitation crab meat, and… seaweed?

“Ehehe, this one reminds me of Izuru.”

“Why.” Kamukura could not help but feel slightly offended to be likened to some grass. At the same time, Hinata loved kusamochi, which tasted like grass, so perhaps he should feel a sense of assurance instead?

“Because… it’s wavy… and wiggly… like your hair.” Hinata gave him a cheeky grin.

Kamukura refused to comment any further as he scrolled through the menu to pick something that evoked an image of Hinata in his mind.

“S-sea urchin?!” Hinata choked, partially at the choice and partially at the price.

“It is spiky and prickly and tsundere.” Kamukura explained, as matter-of-factly as possible.

Hinata just laughed it off before realising that Kamukura had called him a tsundere. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, as if he denied being a tsundere, wouldn’t that be what a tsundere would do?

Kamukura found himself being amused at Hinata’s inner turmoil and soon, a waitress arrived with his order.

Another familiar voice.

“Here’s your sea urchin… Oh, Kamukura-kun, Hinata-kun, so this is where you were celebrating?”

“N-nanami?!” Hinata nearly choked at the sight of another one of his friends. “You’re working at the same place as Komaeda? And on New Year’s Day too?”

Nanami placed the plate down and smiled. “Yeah. Well, I got really dejected because Hinata-kun turned down my offer to play games at my house, so I got a job instead.”

“How did you come to that conclusion… No wait, it’s not like I wanted to turn you down, but today is…”

Nanami placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and spoke with an understanding tone. “It’s okay, Hinata-kun. I understand. You want to spend your special day with your special someone, right?”

Hinata almost choked on air again. “I- uh- that’s…” He stuttered.

“I’ve been playing lots of dating sims lately, so I know. Oh, Komaeda-kun looks like he needs me, so… I hope you get the good ending tonight.” Nanami gave the dumbfounded Hinata a thumbs up before running off to assist Komaeda with whatever problem he was having.

“Good ending, hmm.” Kamukura repeated once Nanami had left.

Hinata’s face reddened at the potential implication. “She can’t possibly mean… no way, right?”

Kamukura wanted to poke Hinata’s cheeks at that moment, so he did. And Hinata made a strange ‘ugyuuh’ noise that for some reason brought him pleasure.

“Stop poking me and eat your seaweed!” Hinata pouted, which only made his cheeks appear more pokable. Hinata not-so-gently shoved the seaweed wrapped with seaweed into Kamukura’s mouth.

It was quite salty.

Deciding to give Hinata a brief respite from the teasing, Kamukura quietly ate his food. The taste and nutrition levels were about average, which he supposed was to be expected from a chain restaurant.

Suddenly, Hinata jumped as he realised they had finished five plates of sushi.

“Izuru! We got five plates! That means…” He turned his gaze to the gachapon machine above their table.

“Go ahead.” Kamukura let Hinata do the honours of inserting the plates, which he excitedly did.

The monitor made a noise and a slot machine appeared on the screen. The pair stared intensely at the flashing images until it stopped moving. Three salmon sushis were lined up in the middle row.

Of course, because Kamukura had willed it to.

A “congratulations!” played from the monitor as a gacha ball rolled out from the machine on top and onto the table. Hinata gasped and reached out with sparkly eyes. He really looked happy.

“We won something!” Hinata exclaimed, excitedly trying to peer into the ball to see what treasure was inside.

Kamukura nodded. “Open it.” He suggested, and as if Hinata had been waiting for him to say so he began to scrape off the tape that was holding the ball shut.

With a pop, Hinata pulled the plastic ball apart as something rolled out from it. Kamukura elegantly caught it before it fell, and propped the small… thing up on the table.

It was a small keychain mascot of an irritating-looking black and white bear with a face that would give children nightmares. How tacky.

Hinata’s shoulders slouched at the disappointing prize. “What the heck is this thing?”

“Who knows,” Kamukura answered, matching his disappointment with his usual monotonous tone. Hinata picked the toy up to examine it closer.

“I guess… if you look at it closer, it becomes cute in an ugly way?” He was obviously trying to be more optimistic about this.

“I’ll buy you something cuter,” Kamukura answered, and Hinata made a shocked noise as he adamantly shook his head.

“No, it’s fine! Anyway, let’s just continue eating…” Regaining his smile, Hinata picked up a piece of sushi and pressed it to Kamukura’s lips.

His mind took a moment to register what was happening as Kamukura slowly opened his mouth. Before he could return the favour, Hinata had already put another piece of sushi into his own mouth.

No good, being with Hinata had the unfortunate side-effect of dulling his senses. Nevertheless, Kamukura waited impatiently for Hinata to finish chewing his particularly chewy piece of squid before he swiftly picked up another sushi to shove into the other’s open mouth.

“Mmph-“ Hinata was unable to react as Kamukura fed him a piece of sushi. Just why was Kamukura treating this as some sort of competition anyway?

Either way, a competitive Kamukura was rather endearing, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile after he finished chewing. His radiant smile almost blinded Kamukura, who turned away to shield his eyes.

Ah, Hajime, his one weakness!

In an unintentional attempt to expose his boyfriend’s weakness even more, Hinata reached over to turn Kamukura so that he was facing him again, and brushed away some of the hair that had tried to cover his face.

“Thank you.” Hinata grinned a toothy grin, and Kamukura felt a strong desire to melt like an iceberg. Hinata Hajime had that kind of power over him.

“...Thank you,” he managed to croak out softly, but he knew Hinata had heard it for his eyes widened for a split second and his smile grew even wider.

Just then, two plates slid onto the table and Kamukura looked back up. On one of the plates was a matcha cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday!’ written on it in chocolate, and on the other were two of Hinata’s favourite kusamochi.

Kamukura looked to the side, and as he expected, Komaeda and Nanami were standing there with triumphant looks on their faces.

...They totally ruined the mood.

“Happy birthday, Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun!” The two of them greeted louder than Kamukura would have liked, and sure enough he could see some heads turning to check out the commotion. Hinata had a flustered look on his face as he was also evidently taken aback by the sudden ‘surprise’.

“W-what’s all this?” Hinata asked, shuddering from a mixture of happiness and embarrassment.

“It’s a birthday present from us!” Komaeda replied, and Nanami nodded eagerly.

“Yup. Since we can’t play games together to celebrate, this is the next best thing, right?”

“You guys…” Hinata rubbed his eyes in an attempt not to get too emotional. “Thank you so much!”

“No, you don’t have to thank someone like me, it was all Nanami-san’s idea!”

“Um, but Komaeda-kun went out to buy kusamochi from another store, so you helped too.”

“Both of you…” Hinata choked out, voice trembling. “Thank you…”

Kamukura looked away, not knowing how to react.

“Now then, Nanami-san, shall we?”

_Leave?_

“Yep. 3, 2, 1…”

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~”

To Kamukura’s dismay, the two had decided to sing that one birthday song. Now everyone in the restaurant could definitely hear them. If Kamukura could feel, he would definitely be utterly mortified right now.

Hinata certainly was. Kamukura watched as his boyfriend tried to interrupt them and hide his face in his hands, defeated as his best friends continued to sing.

And just when they had stopped singing a song for Hinata, they started on a birthday song for Kamukura as well. Because they could not just put their names together in one song.

At least, Kamukura felt like he shared the same feeling of wanting to get swallowed up by a whale as Hinata. It is said that people become the closest when they go through similar struggles.

He might be exaggerating.

Thankfully, after singing their second rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, Komaeda and Nanami did not have another song to sing and just ‘woo’-ed and clapped loudly. Some of the other customers joined in the applause as well. _Why._ Why did people feel compelled to join in things that did not concern them?

Finally, Komaeda and Nanami said another “happy birthday” and “happy new year” before leaving them alone to enjoy their desserts. Hinata’s final “thanks…” came out a lot more defeated than before.

After letting his boyfriend regain his composure by feeding him some of the cake, Hinata took a deep breath and was able to relax his shoulders again.

“That sure was something…” He laughed weakly as Kamukura fed him another piece of cake. “Mm, this is good.”

“How troublesome,” Kamukura said dryly.

“You say that, but deep down you’re feeling kind of happy too, right?”

As usual, Hinata had managed to see through him again. Deciding he did not want to comment, he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth and chewed silently.

“Bingo.” Hinata laughed again, taking a bite of the kusamochi. “Ahh, kusamochi really is the best,” he sighed dreamily.

“I’ll make you a better one at home,” Kamukura mumbled, not wanting to lose to that person who probably bought the kusamochi from a convenience store.

“Come on Izuru, say ‘ahh’-“ Hinata ignored his passive-aggressive comment and picked up the other kusamochi with his chopsticks, waving the mochi in front of Kamukura’s mouth.

“Hajime should have it-“ Kamukura started to speak, but opening his mouth was his downfall as Hinata was able to fit the kusamochi into his mouth. It tasted like a convenience store-bought kusamochi.

“Ehe.” Hinata looked remarkably proud of himself. He really could not let his guard down around him.

But he supposed that was fine.

“Hajime,” Kamukura spoke again after finishing chewing his kusamochi.

Hinata looked up. “Hmm?”

“...” The words he wanted to say were caught in his chest again. Instead, he stood up and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

It tasted like matcha.

But Hinata understood, and he gently kissed back.

“I love you too. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Written by my sister :D)
> 
> I can't stop thinking about Kamuhi. Recently, I had a surge of feels so I wanted to write something for their birthday but it took a lot longer than I expected, and I kept forgetting to upload it... 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this because I was watching a lot of fish and sushi videos the past few weeks. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
